backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Basic Attacking Outlines
Make sure you have your own good defense before assaulting others! Invading others and building the 'ultimate' base is the entire goal of backyard monsters. While a large number of pages cover defensive strategies, attacking strategies, reasons, and all sorts of methods are outlined in this guide. When you should attack *When you are low on resources(or need more), attacking a weak base filled with resources is the fastest way to obtain necessary resources. *You must have a well defended base, it will protected from counter-strikes. Note that a poorly-defended player could potentially be a very good fighter, so be prepared for the fiercest of counter assaults. *You have used your starter protection till a reasonable point in the game. Some players attack immediately once the game begins to loot the resources of players who quit, but it is advised to use the time preparing designs, so just attack other wild tribes (which doesn't remove the protection). *You have enough spare goo. After level 20 or so this should become less of a problem but if your attacks frequently fail, goo becomes valuabe and spare goo could potentially allow you to counter attack when assaulted. Selecting your target Victims of an invasion have to be thoroughly researched, in a way, becoming more essential in the 20s. For the best income, and highest chance of victory, attacking randomly is not advised. You should view and find a yard suitable. *Players who no longer plays for a reasonable amount of time. (if there are no upgrades, the silos are full, and the harvesters are not moving) *Players with weak defence in general, easy looting of town halls,silos, and harvesters. Consider players with full harvesters and silos over those with empty once if they both have weak defence. *Player is in another time zone. Players with strong defences are not advise, always pick the weakest of the lot. If you find yourself the weak person, it is advised to revise your defences before going aggressive. The Invasion Finally, you have reached the stage in which you have selected your target and sure you are ready for war! Now, it is all down to executing the battle plan properly. Weak bases need little planning, but if you are going for lots of resources, you can choose a stronger one. If you cannot master the base concepts of battle plans, you will later not be able to launch succesful invasions, or protect yourself against invasions like PPX, Pokey Bombs, D.A.V.E.s combined with zaf... etc. *Keep in mind, different bases require different methods. Examples: *If you are at a medium level and there are no ADTs in your enemies yard, you may want to consider attacking with D.A.V.E.s, zaf, and Fomor. *If all the defense towers are close together you may consider using PPX. *If your opponent uses a weak spread design, you may want to attack with multiple weak waves. *If the foe has only one ADT and not much towers guarding it, a Wave of Octo-oozes + Ichis with putty rage( About 10,000 putty rage) is advisable. or a Gorgo followed with Octo+ Ichis with 10K putty rage also works. *If the foe has a Baitable Champion, if Drull, (Bait them with Pokeys, the number of pokeys depends on the level of the pokeys and the level of the champion) If Gorgo, (Can be Pokey Bombed, but it can take some time due to Gorgo's Massive Health, 2 or 3 Venom Fangs can be used along with the pokeys), if F omor, (Fomor level 1-2, its ranged but it has weak attack so pokey bomb is advisable At level 3+ a Rocket D.A.V.E can make short work of fomor, You can send in your own Fomor to help D.A.V.E take hits better) Targetting defensive towers To launch a good invasion, you need to know what you're enemies are, and take appropriate action. 'Monster Bunkers' Monster bunkers can prove to be the downfall of your invasion. Monster bunkers filled with Eye-Ra are powerful enough to wipe out your whole army, but if you have gorgo your gorgo might be the lone survivor. It is highly important to bait baitable bunkers. A bunker is considered baitable if: *It's not too deep within the base *It isn't protected much Baiting is simple. You send in a few weak monsters, like pokey, to check out what is inside the bunker. If there is Eye-Ra inside the bunker, the Eye-Ra will all explode. If its not eye-ra, you take note of the monster so you can act accordingly. Note that if a bunker has a reasonable amount of defensive towers nearby, you might want to send high health monsters like octo ooze or ichi to bait the bunker. If the bunker isn't baitable, which is mostly the case, it is advised to try and catapult the bunker(it needs to be at less than half heath for the bunker no longer to work). Make sure your catapult does not damage silos or a town hall or harvesters. If you can't catapult it without destroying silos, you still might want to cat apult the bunker, as its better to lose one silo than to have your entire attack failing. If you do not wish to catapult it and lose a silo, then send in a defense-tower targetting monster like ichi or Project X and catapult 10M putty rage to grant them 10% armor. This usually does the trick. If you know what is inside the bunker for some reason, here are the ways to stop the worst of bunkered monsters. Eye-Ra *Send in a monster, all eye-ra will explode Dave with Rockets *Perhaps the most common monster placed in a bunker. *Send in a few crabatron or any tank monster. this will cause the dave to come out. *Once the crabatron is dead, send in another immediately so the dave can't go back to their bunker. *Do this to lure the monsters further away *When the Daves are near the outside, immediately launch a few eye-ra on the spot they are on. the Dave will attack the eye-ra, the eye-ra wil retaliate by blowing up and killing the daves. Eye-Ra with Wormzer *A very good combo, because the wormzer move faster than the Eye-Ra, so the wormzer will kill the weak attacker before the eye-ra get there *A few ichi should be sent in. The wormzer will not be able to kill all the ichi fast enough. The Eye-Ra will explode. Whirlwind Bandito with Venom Fang *Whirlwind Bandito alone can be easily countered by a single, powerful monster like a champion. *Venom fang, however, makes an eternal burden by poisoning your monsters. *Send in a Gorgo. *The gorgo will tank the huge damage and quickly kill the monsters. Because it is only one monster, the whirlwind effect of the bandito wil fail to do much damage *End the attack *Begin another one, and gorgo has no more poison damage. With all this in mind, make sure those bunkers are useless. 'Tesla Tower and Sniper Tower' These are rarely worth catapulting unless the base utilizes pathing to get you to continuosly go in circles without damaging the towers. Usualy, this scenario can be averted by ruining the pathing by using Eye-Ra. Nevertheless, unless you don't have a champion neither pose a threat(note, without a champ only the tesla is a problem). These can be destroyed by swamping them with lots of weak monsters. It is advisable to do it with monsters, that can survive a few hits (like 500hp) and use them with a zafreeti, because it can heal every shot away. 'Laser tower and Cannon tower' Pathing is usually used to funnel attackers into small areas to kill them with these towers. Use individual high-level monsters to deal with these. note that bolt and eye-ra tarvel too fast for the laser tower, so using bolts without the teleport ability to annoy laser towers is a good idea if they pose a significant threat. These short ranged towers are often paired with teslas and snipers, since teslas and snipers need huge numbers of monsters while lasers and cannons need only a few monsters. If so, you should first send in a single-high health monster(like gorgo) from the side that the laser tower is at. Then, you send in a large number of monsters from the other direction. Then, finally, you spam the tesla towers and snipers with large numbers of monsters once the lasers and cannons are destroyed. 'Aerial Defense Towers' These towers, if left unprotected, are easy to destroy with ichi or other defensive tower targetting monster. Do that before flinging in any flying monster. However, it is usually the case that the towers are located deep inside the base's defense. If the towers are not surrounded by silos, it is highly advised to catapult them before sending in your flying monsters. If the towers are surrounded, you have three choices.Any besides not using flying monsters at all. #Lose a silo and catapult the ADT #Use 10m putty rage on your flying monsters (still will fail if adt level is high) #Launch a land invasion powerful enough to get to the ADTs and destroy them #If its still at a low level, and it can reach Town Hall with its range (Depends on Placement), Distract it and its nearby Towers with a Loot-a-tron (Then you can send your land invasion+Champion) Truces While truces do have the effect of granting you an ally, and protecting you from one more person, they also deprive you of one more potential victim. Weak people are more likely to beg for truces, do not accept it unless you have a plan for them. Only make truces with people who are strong, of similar ability(thus requiring you to be strong too) and share common enemies and attacking methods. Always consider a truce carefully, they can't be aborted for 14 days! Another use of truce is in the case in which both parties have suffered heavy losses and decide to end the battles. Always try to get the other person to beg for a truce, to give you a dominant power and the ability to reject, or level up faster than him to make yourself better. If you are truly aggressive, you wouldn't accept the truce, instead re-make your base to defend specifically against his attacking style. This gives you the upper hand, and allowing you to still loot the enemy. (refer to the truce page) With all this in mind, attack successfully! Category:Strategies Category:Tips